Amnesia and The Outside World
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Lee Minhyuk, namja amnesia yang hanya ingin pergi ke dunia luar. BTOB YookMin/Sho-ai/DLDR!/No bash or flame!
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia and The Outside World**

**Rating: K+ (bisa berubah nantinya)**

**Pairing: YookMin/MinJae**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Ide cerita pasaran**

**Note: FF murni dari otakku. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim salju tengah melanda kota Seoul saat itu. Dimana-mana, hanya terlihat salju berwarna putih. Oh, betapa inginnya Minhyuk menyentuh salju itu.

Perlahan, ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Tangannya ia ulurkan keluar.

**PUK**

Lembut. Kesan pertama yang didapat pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Juga dingin. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

'_Minhyuk, jangan pernah membuka jendela.'_

Bohong kalau ia tidak ingat janjinya. Tapi untuk hari ini saja, biarkan ia melanggarnya untuk sekali ini saja. Setelah merasa puas, ia menarik tangannya kembali dan mengunci jendela tersebut.

**TEP**

Ia kembali. Menjadi dirinya yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Penghubungnya dengan dunia luar hanya buku-buku yang ia punya. Televisi pun tidak.

Minhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalam menuju jendela. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca itu, bola matanya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ah iya, satu lagi penghubungnya dengan dunia luar.

_Jendelanya_.

Ia bisa melihat orang-orang dari situ setiap hari. Bukan hanya orang, juga bangunan-bangunan di seberang dan kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor. Tanpa disadarinya, matanya mengikuti gerakan sepasang kekasih yang baru keluar dari bakery. Ia melihat sang namja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang yeoja, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Yeoja itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja itu, juga mendekatkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap.

"Naughty boy. Apa yang kau lihat, huh?"

Ah, suara ini. Suara favoritnya.

"Jae-ie hyung."

Tangan besar itu masih menutupi kedua matanya. Sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Minhyuk, membawanya lebih erat ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sungjae hyung, kapan kau pulang?"

Sungjae menumpukan dagunya di surai cokelat itu. Menghirup aroma lemon yang menguar darinya.

"Kau menggunakan sabunku?" tanya Sungjae. Minhyuk mengangguk, tangannya sibuk bermain dengan jari-jari Sungjae yang berada di pinggangnya. "Hyung, aku tidak bisa melihat."

"Arraseo, tapi jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hum, aku suka wanginya." Sungjae melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi kedua mata Minhyuk. Sekarang, tangannya merengkuh pundak Minhyuk. "Hyung, apa yang namja dan yeoja itu lakukan tadi?"

Tangan kanan Sungjae beranjak menyentuh dagu Minhyuk, membuatnya menengok ke Sungjae di belakangnya. Sungjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minhyuk. Minhyuk bisa merasakan nafas Sungjae menerpa wajahnya. Refleks, Minhyuk menutup matanya. Namun, ia membuka matanya saat merasa keningnya hangat. Sungjae mencium keningnya.

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahuinya." Sungjae mencubit hidung Minhyuk seraya tersenyum jahil. Minhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengelus hidungnya. "Tidurlah, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan seperti kemarin lagi."

"Tapi hyung, ini masih sore~"

"Tidurlah, nanti akan kuberi hadiah." ucapan Sungjae membuat bola mata Minhyuk bersinar cerah. Minhyuk mengangguk senang dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Sungjae untuk tidur di sampingnya. Sungjae pun merebahkan dirinya di samping Minhyuk. Tangan kanannya merengkuh pundak Minhyuk dan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Minhyuk. Minhyuk mendekap punggung Sungjae, wajahnya ditempelkan ke dada bidang Sungjae, menghirup aromanya.

"Jae-ie hyung, aku ingin bertanya tapi tolong jangan marah."

"Hum."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?" pertanyaan Minhyuk membuat Sungjae membatu. Ini sudah sekian kalinya Minhyuk menanyakan itu. Ia mengelus kepala Minhyuk sebelum menjawab.

"Dunia di luar itu buruk, Minhyuk-ah." hanya itu jawaban Sungjae. "Sekarang tidurlah, have a nice dream."

Tetap saja, jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Minhyuk. Malam itu, ia tidur dengan rasa gelisah dan penasaran.

Saat dirasa nafas Minhyuk sudah teratur, menanadakannya sudah terlelap. Sungjae mengusap wajahnya frustasi, menghela nafas berat.

'_Mian, hyung.'_

.

.

.

_'From: xxx-xxxx-xx  
Subject: none_

_Yook Sungjae, kembalikan Lee Minhyuk-ku.'_

**TBC**

**Lol. Aku tahu ide cerita kayak gini pasaran, cuman aku tiba-tiba kebayang MinJae.**

**Oiya, karena amnesia, Minhyuk gak tahu kalo dia lebih tua , jadi dia manggil Sungjae itu hyung.**

**RnR! Annyeong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amnesia and The Outside World**

**Rating: T (bisa berubah nantinya)**

**Pairing: YookMin/MinJae**

**Disclaimer: BtoB belongs to Cube Ent., their families, and God**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Ide cerita pasaran**

**Note: FF murni dari otakku. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan. Italic berarti berbicara dalam hati. Italic dan Bold berarti flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoam~" Minhyuk meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena tidur. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, ia buru-buru menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Silau. Ah, ia tertidur sampai pagi. Ia melewatkan makan malam lagi.

**KRUUUK**

Wajah Minhyuk langsung memerah mendengar suara perutnya. Ia melihat ke sampingnya. Kosong.

_'Sepertinya Sungjae hyung ada di dapur.' _pikirnya. Minhyuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia membuka kancing atasan piamanya perlahan, dan menurunkan celananya. Menyisakannya hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil kemeja hitam milik Sungjae. Ia memakainya, tidak memedulikan bahwa kemeja itu kebesaran baginya dan hanya menutupi tidak lebih dari setengah pahanya.

Masih dengan mengantuk, Minhyuk berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Sungjae dengan kemeja putihnya dan celana training pendeknya, tengah berkutat dengan sarapan yang dibuatnya.

**GREP**

"Hyung~" Minhyuk memeluk Sungjae dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung besar itu. Sungjae tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan memasak. "Aku lapar, kau memasak apa?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Ugh, jangan bubur lagi hyung~" keluh Minhyuk seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungjae terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengecilkan apinya lalu berbalik menatap Minhyuk, membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengenakan barang-barangku, eoh?" Sungjae melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Minhyuk, sementara tangan kanannya menarik Minhyuk mendekat. Ia menyisipkan helaian rambut Minhyuk ke belakang telinganya.

"Eum, aku suka wangi tubuhmu hyung." Minhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sungjae, mencium aroma lemon milik Sungjae. Sungjae tersenyum, lalu menyuruh Minhyuk duduk di kursi bar.

"Here. Makanlah, semalam kau belum makan kan?" Sungjae meletakkan mangkok berisi bubur itu di hadapan Minhyuk. Minhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, menatap Sungjae dengan memelas. "Ayolah, kau sedang sakit. Kemarin panasmu sampai 39,8° celcius, bahkan kau sampai pingsan."

"Hum, baiklah. Tapi kalau aku sudah sembuh, hyung harus membelikanku kue. Yaksokhae?"

"Ne, yaksokhae. Sekarang, makanlah." Minhyuk menyuapkan sendok berisi bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sungjae duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikannya seraya tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus surai cokelat milik Minhyuk lembut. Sesekali, Minhyuk menyuapi Sungjae buburnya. Sambil makan, Minhyuk terus berbicara tentang hal-hal yang baru ia pelajari dari buku dan lewat jendela. Sungjae menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, sesekali juga menimpalinya.

"Oiya, hyung. Semalam, katanya kau ingin memberikan hadiah." ucap Minhyuk. Mangkok buburnya sudah bersih. Karena lapar, ia memakan semuanya meskipun tidak suka. Sungjae menepuk jidatnya, tanda bahwa ia lupa. Sungjae meninggalkan Minhyuk, pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan boneka rilakkuma di gendongannya. Well, boneka itu ukurannya lebih dari setengah badan Minhyuk.

"Aku membelinya sepulang dari rumah sakit kemarin. Kurasa kau akan menyukainya." terang Sungjae seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Apakah ini terlalu childish?"

"Ani, hyung! Joahae!" Minhyuk memeluk Sungjae dan boneka rilakkuma itu sekaligus. Sungjae balas memeluknya dan mengelus rambut Minhyuk. Minhyuk melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di sofa, masih memeluk boneka rilakkuma itu. Sungjae duduk di sampingnya, menyandarkan kepala Minhyuk di bahunya.

"Hyung."

"Eum, wae Minhyuk-ah?"

"Aku ini mengalami amnesia kan?" Sungjae sudah menduganya, suatu saat Minhyuk pasti akan menanyakan ini padanya.

"Eum, tapi kata uisanim ingatanmu akan sembuh. Hanya saja tidak tahu kapan dan tidak langsung semuanya kembali."

"Ah, geurae. Syukurlah." Minhyuk tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Entahlah. Sebelum aku pingsan kemarin, aku seperti teringat sesuatu. Aku melihat diriku sendiri dan hyung." Minhyuk mencoba mengingat memori yang hilang perlahan. "Sepertinya, kita bertengkar."

_**"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mencintaimu Yook Sungjae!"**_

_**"Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkannya?!"**_

_**"Tidak bisa, kami saling mencintai dan sudah bertunangan. Minggu depan, kami akan menikah."**_

_**"M-mwo?!"**_

_**"Jangan temui aku lagi. Annyeong, Sungjae-ssi."**_

"-hyung!"

Teriakan Minhyuk membuat Sungja tersadar. Lagi-lagi. Ini sudah ke-9 kalinya dia tenggelam dalam memorinya yang dulu seperti tadi. 9 kali dalam kurun waktu 3 hari.

"Ah, mian. Aku teringat sesuatu." jawab Sungjae.

"Gwaenchana, Jae-ie hyung." Minhyuk tersenyum lembut menatap Sungjae. Melihatnya, Sungjae benar-benar lepas kendali. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Minhyuk. Menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman.

'_Jeongmal mianhae, hyung.'_  
.

.

.

"Jangan keluar rumah. Bahkan meskipun hanya satu langkah, arraseo?"

Sungjae memperingatkan Minhyuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba ia tadi ditelfon oleh appanya. Appanya tidak pernah menelfonnya kecuali untuk urusan genting.

"Nde, hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Minhyuk mengeluarkan senyumnya, berusaha membujuk Sungjae untuk segera berangkat. Sungjae mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia mengecup kening Minhyuk lalu keluar lewat pintu depan, tidak lupa menguncinya dan membawa kuncinya bersamanya. Meninggalkan Minhyuk sendirian di kamarnya.

Di luar, salju turun cukup lebat. Sungjae berjalan di trotoar, melewati etalase-etalase toko.

Natal.

Ah, berarti sudah hampir setahun Minhyuk tinggal dengannya. Sepertinya ia akan merayakan natal tahun ini. Di sepanjang jalan, Sungjae terus teringat kejadian tadi.

Ia-tidak sengaja-mencium Minhyuk.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Eumhh~" Minhyuk mengalunkan lengannya di leher Sungjae sementara Sungjae memeluk pinggang Minhyuk semakin erat._**

**_Sungjae menggigit bibir Minhyuk. Membuat Minhyuk mendesah pelan dan membuka mulutnya. Sungjae memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Minhyuk. Lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Minhyuk tanpa melewatkan satu bagianpun._**

**_"Nnhh~" Minhyuk memukul dada bidangnya pelan. Memberitahu Sungjae bahwa ia perlu bernafas. Sungjae melepaskan ciumannya, membuat seutas benang saliva menggangtung di antara mereka. Sungjae langsung saja menjilatnya, membuatnya hilang._**

**_"M-mian, Minhyuk-ah. Aku tidak... Tadi aku..." Sungjae kewalahan menjelaskan perbuatannya tadi. Sementara Minhyuk menatapnya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, tanda ia bingung._**

**_"Barusan itu apa, hyung?"_**

**_Sungjae ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke beton sekarang juga._**

**_Flashback End_**

Wajah Sungjae memerah mengingatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lepas kendali seperti tadi? Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Sungjae kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak- hentakkan.

.

.

.

Lain Sungjae, lain juga Minhyuk. Setelah Sungjae pergi, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar Sungjae. Meskipun tinggal bersama, ada 2 ruangan yang tidak pernah dimasuki Minhyuk. Kamar dan ruang kerja Sungjae.

Ia berhasil menemukan kunci duplikat kamar Sungjae di laci nightstand kamarnya. Entah kenapa Sungjae begitu ceroboh meninggalkannya di sana.

Ia memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kuncinya, memutarnya ke samping. Ckrek. Berhasil, pintunya terbuka. Minhyuk mendorong pintu itu perlahan, menimbulkan bunyi decitan pelan.

Kamar Sungjae biasa saja, sama seperti kamarnya sendiri. Sebuah single bed dengan seprai hitam. Lemari kayu berwarna cokelat gelap. Dinding kamar berwarna krem. Meja belajar di pinggir ruangan.

Minhyuk berjalan menuju meja belajar Sungjae. Ia melihat sebuah buku di atas meja belajar itu.

_'Cube International University  
2011-2012 Yearbook'_

"Ah, sepertinya buku tahunan Sungjae hyung." Minhyuk membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu. Tidak ada siapapun yang ia kenal di buku tahunan itu. Tangannya berhenti saat melihat wajah yang ia kenal.

_'Yook Sungjae  
D.O.B: May 2, 1992'_

"Hmpft!" Minhyuk terkikik melihat foto Sungjae. Sungjae dengan kacamata berlensa tebal dan rambut licin yang disisir ke belakang. "Hyung culun sekali."

Ia melihat foto di samping Sungjae. Foto dirinya sendiri.

'_Lee Minhyuk  
D.O.B: November 29, 1990'_

_'Ternyata dulu aku lumayan juga.' _batin Minhyuk. Sesekali memuji diri sendiri, tidak masalah kan? Minhyuk membuka lembaran terakhir. Ia menatap foto salah satu namja. Ia merasa pernah mengenalnya.

'_Seo Eunkwang  
D.O.B: November 22, 1990'_

**NGIING**

"Akh!" Minhyuk memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Seo Eunkwang. Nama itu, ia pernah mengenalnya.

_**"Saranghae, Minhyukkie."**_

Hanya itu yang Minhyuk ingat, sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

_'Seo Eunkwang, nuguya?'_

**TBC**

**Ah! Aku mengalami writers block!  
Oiya, di rumah Sungjae itu (ceritanya) nggak ada meja makan. Adanya meja yang kayak bar gitu di dapurnya. Dan Sungjae itu lompat kelas 2x, makanya bisa seangkatan sama Minhyuk. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan PM. Kalau di reviews takutnya ada yang kelewatan atau kelupaan.**

**RnR! Annyeong!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amnesia and The Outside World**

**Rating: K+ (bisa berubah nantinya)**

**Pairing: YookMin/MinJae**

**Disclaimer: BtoB belongs to Cube Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Ide cerita pasaran**

**Note: FF murni dari otakku. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Minhyuk, kau milikku. Hanya milik ku, selamanya."_**

.

.

.

.

Merasa dahinya basah, Minhyuk perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

Kamarnya.

Seingatnya, ia tadi di kamar Sungjae. Kalau begitu, kenapa ia ada di sini? Ia merasa tangan kirinya dicengkram. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sungjae yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, dan tertidur sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Minhyuk. Minhyuk tersenyum dan menempelkan tangan besar Sungjae ke pipinya.

Dingin, dan ia suka itu.

"Eumm, Minhyuk? Neon gwaenchana? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter lagi?" Padahal ia baru bangun, tapi ia sudah langsung mengkhawatirkan Minhyuk. Minhyuk masih tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan tadi. Kata dokter kau hanya kecapekan."

"Ooh, hanya itu?"

Bohong. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan sang uisanim.

_Flashback_

_Shin uisanim baru saja selesai memeriksa Minhyuk saat Sungjae menerobos masuk kamar Minhyuk dengan tergesa-gesa._

_"Uisanim! Apa yang terjadi dengan Minhyuk?!" tanya Sungjae, hampir berteriak. Bahkan dia belum sempat mengatur nafasnya karena berlari. Shin uisanim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat Sungjae yang memang over terhadap Minhyuk._

_"Atur nafasmu dulu, Sungjae-ya. Dan panggil aku Peniel hyung. " ucap Shin uisanim aka Peniel Shin. Daripada memperpanjang masalah, Sungjae menuruti sarannya saja._

_"Minhyuk sepertinya kekurangan tidur dan terkalu banyak pikiran belakangan ini. Tetapi sepertinya penyebab utamanya.._

_... Ingatannya mulai kembali."_

_DEG_

_Ketakutan terbesar Sungjae mulai terwujud. Ia tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Akan datang saat dimana Minhyuk mengingat semuanya, hanya saja Sungjae tidak menyangka seceoat ini._

_"A-ah, nde."_

.

.

.

"A-ah, kurasa sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganku. Tanganku dingin, dan aku tidak mau kau bertambah sakit karenanya."

"Andwae, joahaeyo." Tangan Minhyuk mengelus punggung tangan Sungjae yang masih berada di pipinya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tetap seperti itu. Sampai Sungjae memecah keheningan.

"Hey, kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?"

"Err,... Itu.. " Minhyuk menggigit bibirnya, memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari alasan yang meyakinkan. Sungjae terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jujur saja, gwaenchana."

"Mianhaeyo, hyung! Aku hanya penasaran saja!" Minhyuk memejamkan matanya, takut akan omelan atau hukuman yang akan datang. Melainkan, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Haah, gwaenchana. Kau boleh masuk ke kamarku, tapi lain kali izin, nde?" ucap Sungjae, yang langsung dibalas anggukkan semangat oleh Minhyuk. Minhyuk-yang matanya berbinar senang- langsung menerjang Sungjae, membuatnya hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Gomawo, hyung! Saranghae!" seru Minhyuk diikuti dengan sebuah bear hug. Sungjae balas memeluknya, meskipun kalimat Minhyuk mengganjal di hatinya.

'_Lebih baik, jangan bilang 'saranghae' hyung.'_

"Oiya Sungjae hyung, Seo Eunkwang itu siapa?" tanya Minhyuk tiba-tiba membuat Sungjae seketika tegang.

"Ingat Yook Sungjae! Minhyuk itu milikku!"

"Jangan sebut namanya." ucap Sungjae dingin, membuat wajah Minhyuk seketika memucat.

"Mian, sepertinya dia orang yang jahat, ya hyung?"

"Nde, dia sangat jahat."

'_Karena membuatku tidak bisa memilikimu_, Minhyuk-ah.'

.

.

.

"Hyung, tadi kau pergi ke mana?" Kini Sungjae-setelah dipaksa Minhyuk- ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Minhyuk erat, posesif. Sungjae hanya menggumamkan kata 'Hm', sibuk mencium harum rambut Minhyuk. "Hyung~"

"Appa menyuruhku mengambil alih rumah sakit di Seoul." jawab Sungjae singkat. Minhyuk mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau tidak menerima tawarannya?"

"Ani, kalau aku mengambil alih rumah sakit, waktu kita berdua akan berkurang."jawaban Sungjae sontak membuat wajah Minhyuk memerah.

"Ya, kenapa hyung jadi cheesy begini?"

"Entahlah." Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Sampai Minhyuk akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hyung, aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan sebagai kado natal." ucap Minhyuk mengundang rasa penasaran bagi Sungjae.

"Apa?"

"Untuk sekali itu saja, hyung. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah." Entah kenapa hari ini firasat Sungjae selalu benar.

"Aniya, tidak boleh."

"Tapi hyung~, hanya sekali itu saja saat ulang tahunku!" pinta Minhyuk, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Biasanya Sungjae akan langsung terbujuk, tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak." ucap Sungjae tegas, tanda bahwa keputusannya sudah final.

"Jahat." Minhyuk membalikkan badannya sehingga memunggungi Sungjae. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan, tanda ia tengah merajuk. Sungjae menghela nafas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menunduk, hendak mencium kening Minhyuk. Tetapi Minhyuk lenih cepat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, membuat Sungjae hanya bisa mencium kepakanya yang tertutupu selimut saja. Sungjae bangkit dan sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar, ia masih sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mian. Aku di dapur, jika kamu mencariku." Hanya itu. Sepeninggal Sungjae, Minhyuk terisak pelan.

'_Apa salahnya ingin pergi keluar? Apakah seburuk itu?'_

.

.

.

.

**TAK**

"Awh!" Saat sedang memotong sayur, Sungjae tidak sengaja mengiris tangannya. Ia buru-buru menghisapnya hingga darahnya berhenti lalu mencucinya, sebelum membubuhkan obat merah dan membalutnya dengan plester. Ia ingat, saat ia menerima kabar pertunangan Minhyuk, ia juga tidaj sengaja mengirs jarinya pada malam sebelumnya.

Dan ia mempunyai firasat buruk.

**KRING KRING**

Mendengar bunyi handphonenya, ia buru-buru mengambilnya dan membukanya.

**Incoming Call  
Unknown Number**

Pip

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Yook Sungjae, biar kuberitahu. Aku dan seluruh keluargaku akan terus mencari hingga kami menemukan Minhyuk. Camkan itu." Lalu, sambungan diputus._

Sungjae tahu, dia sudah tidak aman di Seoul. Jika dia menetap, bisa-bisa besok seluruh keluarga Seo sudah berada di pintu depan rumahnya dan dengan paksa membawa Minhyuk pergi.

Ia harus pindah.

Masalah kemana ia akan pergi, itu bisa ia dan Peniel urus dengan gampang. Hanya saja,

Itu berarti Minhyuk akan pergi ke dunia luar.

**TBC**

**Minna-san, gomennasai! alur cerita tambah hancur! Ini semua gara-gara feelsku pada Kuroko no Basuke, Topp Dogg, dan game Mandora yang sedang memuncak!**

**Hontōni gomennasai~!**

**RnR, annyeong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amnesia and The Outside World**

**Rating: K+ (bisa berubah nantinya)**

**Pairing: YookMin/MinJae**

**Disclaimer: BtoB belongs to Cube Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Ide cerita pasaran**

**Note: FF murni dari otakku. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

_"Minhyuk, kau milikku. Hanya milik ku, selamanya."_

.

.

.

.

"Sungjae, aku boleh memakai jet pribadiku dan villa keluargamu di Jeju itu kosong kan?"

"Nde, hyung. Apakah lusa besok bisa?"

"Eumm, bisa. Appa baru akan memakainya minggu depan."

"Ok, gomawo hyung. Temui aku du rumah lusa pagi. Annyeong." dengan itu Sungjae memutuskan hubung telpon dengan Peniel. Ia ingin mencari aman, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bertindak. Ia meminjam jet pribadi keluarga Shin untuk pergi ke Jeju, bersembunyi di villa milik keluarganya. Terlalu berisiko jika ia menggunakan transportasi umum, ia tidak bisa menjamin mata-mata keluarga Seo tidak ada di situ. Tetapi bukannya tidak berisiko, ia khawatir lusa besok salju akan turun dengan lebatnya.

'Tuhan, tolong bantu aku.' Sungjae mencium kedua tangannya yang terkatup seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia memang bukan orang yang religius, tetapi untuk saat ini tidak ada salahnya, kan?

.

.

.

"Minhyuk-ah, ayo makan siang. Aku membuatkan pancake dengan butter dan maple syrup kesukaanmu." Sungjae menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu kamar Minhyuk. Ia masih sama seperti tadi, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawah selimut berwarna merah darah itu.

"Ani." Jawaban singkat dari Minhyuk membuat Sungjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju Minhyuk dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf ne? Ini sedang musim dingin, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan atau sakit lagi." Sungjae mengelus surai cokelat Minhyuk yang sedikit menyembul dari selimut. "Sekarang makanlah, aku janji saat musim semi nanti kau boleh pergi keluar sekali."

"..."

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku, Minhyuk."

"..."

"Jebal, ne?"

"..."

"Hah, arraseo. Kalau kau ingin makan, pancakenya kutaruh di kulkas." Sungjae hendak bangkit saat sesuatu menahannya. Ia menoleh, melihat Minhyuk menggenggam ujung kausnya.

"Apakah sirup maplenya dicampur madu?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Yap."

"Arraseo, aku akan makan. Tapi hyung berjanji akan memperbolehkanku keluar saat musim semi?" pertanyaan Minhyuk dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Sungjae. Minhyuk langsung memeluk Sungjae erat.

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok."

.

.

.

-24 Desember-

"Hyung, kau kenapa sepertinya kau tidak bisa tenang dari tadi?" tanya Minhyuk. Sedari tadi ia melihat Sungjae yang terus berdiri, lalu duduk dengan gelisah. Matanya selalu melihat ke arah jam di dinding juga handphonenya. Pertanyaan Minhyuk membuat Sungjae melonjak kaget.

"A-ah, gwaenchana." jawab Sungjae, menampilkan senyum palsunya. Minhyuk mengangguk lalu kembali membaca komik.

**RIING**

Mendengar bel pintu depan berbunyi, wajah Sungjae langsung antusias. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu depan, menampilkan Peniel yang tengah bersin-bersin. Coat cokelat mudanya hampir basah kuyup terkena salju sepanjang jalan. Sungjae buru-buru mempersilahkan Peniel masuk. Heck, bukan karena ia khawatir. Ia hanya takut kehilangan tumpangannya ke Jeju. Setelahnya, ia buru-buru mengunci pintu depan.

"Salju hari ini tidak parah. Kita masih bisa melakukannya. Oiya, Minhyuk-ah aku membelikanmu shortcake." Peniel memberikan kotak berisi kue itu, yang langsung disambar Minhyuk. Ia membawanya ke dapur untuk memakannya, meninggalkan Peniel dan Sungjae berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan jetnya?" tanya Sungjae. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Peniel yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Beres, hanya tinggal berangkat."

"Bagaimana tentang Minhyuk? Aku tidak ingin dia melihat dunia luar sekarang, terlalu cepat."

"Itu beres, akan terurus dalam," melihat arlojinya sebentar. "10 detik."

"Tunggu-"

"Lima,

Empat,

Tiga,

Dua,

Satu."

**BRUGH**

"Minhyuk!"  
Sungjae buru-buru ke dapur, melihat tubuh Minhyuk yang terbaring di lantai. Ia mengangkat tubuh Minhyuk lalu merebahkannya di sofa (setelah mengusir peniel dari sofa terlebih dahulu).

"Tenang, aku hanya memberi obat tidur di kuenya. Kemungkinan besar, dia baru bangun besok pagi." jawab Peniel tenang. Ia membuka handphonenya dan menelfon seseorang. "Ah, Lee ahjussi. Tolong bawakan barang milik Sungjae dan Minhyuk ne?"

Sungjae memakaikan sepatu di kaki Minhyuk lalu menggendongnya di punggungnya, lalu menyelimutinya dengan jaket.

"Kau sudah siap, Sungjae?"

"Nde, hyung."

'Sleep tight, Minhyuk hyung.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm..." Minhyuk membuka matanya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Apa yang terjadi? Ia melihat sekelilingnya, menyadari ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya tidak semewah ini dan dindingnya jelas tidak berwarna baby blue.

Ah, ia ingat. Kemarin ia memakan kue dari Peniel, lalu tiba-tiba matanya terasa berat. Setelah itu, gelap. Ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menggelitik lehernya. Ia menoleh, hanya untuk melihat surai hitam kecoklatan di sampingnya.

Sungjae.

"Sungjae hyung." Minhyuk menggucang pundak Sungjae, membuatnya terbangun. Ia lalu duduk di kasur.

"Mmhh, wae Minhyuk?"

"Ini dimana?"

"Ah, iya aku lupa bilang. Ini di villa keluargaku di Jeju." Sungjae bangkit dan duduk menghadap Minhyuk. Mendengarnya, kedua mata Minhyuk berbinar.

"Jeju?!"

"Eum."

"Aku mau-"

"Nope, kau tidak boleh keluar sekarang musim dingin. Udaranya sangat di dingin, dan aku lupa membawakanmu baju hangat." Seketika Minhyuk langsung merajuk, ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sungjae. "Hei, aku kan sudah berjanji."

"Iya, tapi-"

"Daripada tidak kubolehkan sama sekali?" perkataan Sungjae membuat mood Minhyuk bertambah down. Ia lalu mengangguk lemas. Sungjae memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Bersabarlah."

"Eum."

"Sekarang mandilah, tadi pagi sekali aku membeli es krim. Kau mau?"

"Nde!" Sungjae bangkit dan hendak keluar, saat Minhyuk memanggilnya. "Sungjae hyung, aku boleh memakai kemeja dan sweatermu?"

"Nde, tapi pakailah celana panjang. Hari ini udaranya cukup dingin."

.

.

.

"Eunkwang-ah, bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Entahlah, belum ada kemajuan."

"Berjuanglah, eomma juga merindukan calon menantu eomma itu."

"Nde, aku pasti akan mendapatkan Lee Minhyuk."

**TBC**

**Pendek? Iya tahu -_- lagi nggak ada ide habisnya. Otakku lagi terkontaminasi sama AlphaBAT, apalagi J:eta dan part 'ABCDEFG' nya, lucuu~**

**RnR, annyeong**


End file.
